onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Comet and Zeke
Winters D. Zeke and Winters D. Comet, also known as the Mythical Zoan Twins 'or as '''Blue Lightning '(Zeke) '''and Little Blue Witch '''(Comet), are the biological children of Winters D. Jack and the adoptive siblings of Mirabelle. The two of them are the cannoneers of the Jewel Pirates. Both of them are the users of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Thunderbird (Zeke) and the Fuun Fuun no Mi (Comet). Appearance Zeke and Comet have a very close sibling relationship and are rarely seen without the other twin. Zeke has blue hair and blue eyes; Comet has long blue hair which is tied into two ponytails that reach her mid thigh and has blue eyes. Zeke is noticeably taller than his twin sister. Personality '''Zeke is a reckless character with a mischievous nature and a love for causing trouble. He has an easygoing, cheerful, and friendly personality. In spite of his love for fighting and causing havoc, he is a kind-hearted, compassionate person who hates people that abuse their place in power. Zeke is very doting towards his younger sister and enjoys spoiling her but will act as the "responsible older brother" and scold her when her carefree nature leads her into danger. However he is not concerned when she is in a bind because he is aware of her capabilities and trusts that she can take care of herself. Comet is a happy-go-lucky and bubbly girl with a childish personality and a huge sweet tooth. She is upbeat, energetic, forgets her worries quickly, and dependent on others. Unlike her brother, Comet is not as troublesome and rash, or at least she doesn't try to be but nevertheless becomes an obstacle for the Marines one way or another. She is trusting and naive which often gets her into trouble, but she easily finds a way out and is perfectly capable of defending herself. She is also forgetful and would come up nicknames for people who she doesn't remember. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities In stark contrast to their slim physique, both siblings possess a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly capable of breaking things with ease using their bare hands and feet. Their durability shows to be above human average as they are able to continue fighting while having numerous injuries. They also possess extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Devil Fruits Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Thunderbird (Zeke) Zeke ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Thunderbird after his father died and the fruit returned into circulation. He is able to transform into a hybrid or full transformation of the mythical thunderbird at will. He can create powerful thunderclaps/sonic booms by clapping her hands together and can shoot bolts of lightning from her eyes in his hybrid form. Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine-Tailed Fox (Comet) Comet ate the Fuun Fuun no Mi when she was nine years old. She is able to cast unluckiness and other jinxes towards her opponents. Trivia * Zeke got his father's Devil Fruit powers after the fruit returned into circulation. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Commanders Category:Female Category:Male